Thirty Sins
by Moonshine 369
Summary: SebastianxCiel thirty kisses fic. Ch. 2- Youth. Elder lips crashed against younger, and for once, there was agelessness.
1. Chapter 1

**This archive is still so tiny, so I thought I'd do my part to expand it. This is going to be a thirty kisses fic to begin with, but when I hit thirty, if I still have more ideas or just want to continue on, who knows, it could be forty kisses, or even fifty! ;)**

**The kisses are drabblish, so they'll be pretty durn short. I don't intend to go over 1000 and at all.**

**Owah for OOC Ciel, OOC Sebastian all that rot~ plus I wrote this entire thing in two hours flat, so it's really bad. :S I intend on spending more time on the upcoming chapters, though. ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuro Shitsuji.**

**

* * *

**

Title: Red  
Fiction Rating: K  
Genre: Angst/Romance (obviously)  
Word Count: 891

* * *

**Red**

* * *

"Leave it on the desk."

Sebastian flinched at the unexpected sound of Ciel's voice, coming from behind his desk in his large, cluttered study. He sat quietly in his oversized rotating chair, facing the window in front of him that let him view his vast front yard. Recovering from the slight shock of the Ciel's voice which he hadn't expected, the butler realigned his smile on his face and continued his trek of pushing the stainless silver cart towards his young master.

He'd been sitting there all day, staring outside at absolutely nothing. Earlier in the morning, it had been pouring rain outside, setting everyone on the edge, but the storms had subsided, the sun had shown it's face, and now it was just a warm, dry, nice day outside. Meirin and Finny jumped around excitedly outside on the grounds, their work until dinner time finished for the day, playing around with a childlike jubilance.

Sebastian had stopped trying to understand Ciel ages ago. After a few weeks of his employment, he had come to accept that the young estate owner's mind was on so much of a different level that trying to comprehend it would only give him a lot of work that he didn't need to do. As if he _needed_ any more work around the mansion.

Like a good butler, Sebastian obliged his master by putting the tray of steaming hot tea on the desk, not oblivious to the fact that his presence was not needed or wanted.

It was not his place, and yet…

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nickel for your sins?"

Sebastian chuckled, striding to the other side of the desk, where he stood beside Ciel's large chair. He wasn't surprised with Ciel's retaliation. It was something Ciel would say.

"What's on your mind, Young Master?"

"A troublesome butler, speaking out of turn." Ciel propped his head up on his hand, pointedly looking away from Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled again. "We both know that that sort of bluntness won't get you anywhere with me."

Ciel sighed, and blinked at the window.

"The red… is disappearing."

Sebastian blinked confusedly until his eyes followed where Ciel's small hand was gesturing, out the window. Surely enough, one of the large tree's feeble red leaves were getting carried away by the wind, floating through the air lazily, and out of sight. Truly, the red was disappearing, and yet Sebastian knew that the leaves literally fluttering out of sight was not the real meaning of "The red is disappearing." The truth was, "the red" in the form of Madame Red was long since gone.

"Young Master, if I may… it's been weeks; isn't it time you've turned your attention to something else?"

Sebastian took a step back as he watched Ciel's hand grip angrily around the arm rest of his chair. What he mumbled sounded something like, "_This_ is why I don't speak to you…"

The servant sighed; apparently he was going to have to break this into human terms.

"Master," he repeated quietly, taking another step towards Ciel, "If I may…" Gently he took Ciel's hand in his own, lifting it up to where they could both see.

"The red, you see," he said slowly, "May appear, on the surface, to have vanished. But it's always just below, in the inner core of each of your bodies. The warmth and purpose that pump through your very veins; the persistant life that keeps you living on day to day." He turned Ciel's hand palm-up and traced the intricate lines with his index finger.

"Sebastian," Ciel snapped. "That's the worst analogy I've heard in my life."

"Hm?" Sebastian dropped his hand.

"If the red is right below the surface, butler, then tell me _where_ it is."

Sebastian fixed him with one of his signature smirks… the ones he tended to give out right before closing in on a victim, which he promptly did, leaning closer and closer to Ciel until their faces were inches apart. "The red?" he repeated. "In humans? Oh, it's very easy to find."

And with that, the demon pressed his lips against the young boy's, causing the Phantomhive to flinch and almost pull away, but only almost. Instead, he reacted as though his lips were glued to the butler's, not moving them, but not pulling away, either.

Sebastian did that himself after a few seconds.

"Wh-What was that for?" Ciel spluttered, and Sebastian could tell his systems were struggling to get his heart back to a normal pace.

"That?" Sebastian repeated, spinning Ciel back to face the window where his reflection dimly stared back at him. "I was merely helping you to find the red."

In his reflection, Ciel could see that his cheeks were stained as red as blood with a heated blush, a reminder of the nerve-wracking kiss.

As any good butler pleased with his work would do, Sebastian walked over and began wheeling the cart back out the door. His work was done for the day. Ciel spun in his chair to watch him gather his things and leave, the ruby-red blush still in play on his cheeks.

"Any time you need me to help you find the red again," Sebastian wheeled the cart out of the room, "Let me know."

And with that, he closed the door behind him, leaving Ciel stuttering in the dark.

* * *

* * *

**So, how'd I do? I always update faster when I get more reviews!  
Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Moony**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, pff, it's only been like... two months. That's nooothing. Heh...**

**For those of you who have been on my profile lately, you'll know that I'm taking a (tiny) hiatus that pertained to all of my stories. For those of you who were waiting for an update, I'm so sorry! I've been in a losing battle to sort out my writing lately and when I eventually get over that I'll be able to start giving regular updates again. ^^**

**I feel awful for taking so long to update because you guys are such good reviewers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It didn't go unnoticed.**

* * *

**Title: Youth  
Fiction Rating: K  
Genre: Romance...?  
****Word Count: 1,046  
Summary: Elder lips crashed against younger, and for once, there was agelessness.**

**Dedication: To my dearest wifey Savvy for... BirthdayChristmasValentine'sDay. But appropriately, Valentine's day mostest, even though I'm a day early. BE MINE, LOVE?**

* * *

His face might've looked young, but his eyes told a different story.

It was here that most of the injustices against the Phantomhive name, estate, and industries were formed. There was something coarsely effective about laying eyes on Ciel Phantomhive that set people off. Very consequently too, as was obvious within and of the number of people who would very much like to see the young British boy gagged and bound, slowly drowning at the bottom of an ocean.

It was in his eyes.

Where youth meets age, where age clashes and violently renders a tune of youth's reluctant husk…. where time meets nature, there is hell.

It is blunt, dry, mercilessly cruel, and unforgiving. This hell is so rathered nonexistent that humans had gone so far as adapted to strangle and squelch it. It was denied entrance and ownership to the world. Denied right. In very few was it ever still seen.

It was _that_ what set people off about Ciel Phantomhive.

There was something crudely unnatural about his eyes. And if there was anything Sebastian had learned about humans over the years, it was that when there was something unnatural around, the living straightforwardly rejected it.

In Ciel's case, it was his eyes.

Physically, the young Earl was like any other boy his age. His scrawny body, clumsy thinness, heart shaped face, messy hair... it could even be said that his reluctance to a smile was natural, considering his age. He was maturing. Growing. Your average, normal boy of thirteen. On the outside.

So what about him made one feel so… so threatened?

Put frankly, your average thirteen year old boy couldn't even compare.

The _lucky_ few who had the opportunity to face Ciel eye-to-eye were the few that understood. Though Ciel's eyes had seen perhaps a measly thirteen years, the emotion, dictation, the _expression_ that shone brightly from Ciel's eyes was enough to warrant the years he'd seen outlived _Sebastian's _life span.

In his eyes, he looked learned. Ancient, intellectual, philosophical. And all those things, coming from a thirteen year old's eyes—it was enough to make anyone feel uneasily, hopelessly _threatened._

Enough to make anyone, perhaps, besides Sebastian.

Having been through so much with one person, after all, first impressions wore free.

As the creature he was, Sebastian was not particularly respected and thought prideless, lowly, pathetic and desperate for waiting on a _human._ And let others judge and think him scum for serving a species he should rather be dining on and at such an age.

For after a day—an _hour_ of knowing young Phantomhive, Sebastian knew he was no ordinary child. No ordinary human. Rather, he stood above his entire species easily.

It wasn't long before Sebastian developed a respect for him that was much greater than the one that existed in a normal servant-master relationship. Or in a normal demon-human one for that matter.

Father-son?

No, that wasn't it. Ah, but to digress.

Whatever the relationship, Sebastian knew it involved concern. And Sebastian was concerned primarily because of those eyes.

With swirls of dignity, intellect, and maturity…. where had the youth gone? Because there was certainly none present. Of the many questions in Sebastian's mind, that was not one.

He'd argue that it was unhealthy, but it's not like he knew enough about humans to be taken seriously. And wasn't as if Ciel wasn't aware of that.

"I _said_, you can go now."

Sebastian blinked from his daze. The first question that came to his mind was one taking to the amount of time he had been standing there.

"Or would you rather stare at dust particles for a bit longer?'

Sebastian's surroundings reformed around him. He was looking down on his young master whose starry blue eyes—or the one visible, at least—were closed tight in annoyance. It didn't take long for Sebastian to compose himself, and when he did, it was with a chuckle.

"You speak as if you dislike my services. Is my prescience unwanted tonight?"

"I'm feeling rather smothered tonight," Ciel mumbled without opening his eyes. He waved the multiple pages of one of the various contracts Sebastian had brought him to emphasize them. "Bringing the papers has been enough. Go make yourself useful elsewhere."

Spoken like a true adult.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed. He turned, no less intrigued by Ciel than he had been only moments before.

When he called out for him, Ciel's voice sounded strained and uncomfortable—it was a tone unfamiliar to Sebastian entirely.

"Sebastian."

Obediently the butler turned. "Sir?"

"Why have you been…" A thoughtful look passed the Earl's face as he attempted to recompose his infuriation. "Why…?" he failed again.

It was as if the confused stammering coming from his mouth was used solely as a chance for the fates to mockingly make Sebastian rethink the entire "adults in a child's body" idea.

"Sir?" Sebastian repeated.

"I feel analyzed, frankly."

Sebastian smirked. "Only in good regards, my Lord, of course."

"Hm." The adult-like, condescending expression realigned on Ciel's face. "…And your conclusions?"

"I rather doubt you'd like to hear them."

"And how does 'high regards' play into that, exactly?"

He was. Sebastian didn't know how, but in some way, Ciel was _grown._

Ah. Were he not deprived of even the slightest emotion, Sebastian may have been rather upset reaffirming his… well, his analysis. However, that was not the case.

Within moments, Sebastian closed the distance between them, seeing to it that they were inches apart.

Closer, Ciel looked even more annoyed, more adult. Sebastian got more wind of his _eyes_. Of the expression.

He hadn't forgotten how to do this.

Elder lips crashed against younger…

…_And for once, there was agelessness._

When he pulled away however—that was a different matter.

The familiar blush was present—along with a wide eyed spluttering, confused, almost scared expression.

A childish one.

Really, Sebastian could find anything in the boy, even though finding childishness in such an adult was akin to finding a needle in a haystack.

"Young Master, I've changed my opinion."

Ciel was too busy spluttering to reply—it didn't even seem as though he'd acknowledged Sebastian's comment. It was quite ungraceful.

"You have nothing to worry about."

A youth, and yet adult.

What a confusing child.

* * *


End file.
